The Cure to a Sociopath's Boredom
by CaptainSierra
Summary: Sherlock One shot. John gets Sherlock something to try and cure his boredom, does it work?


It had been aproximately four and a half weeks since Sherlock Holmes' last moderately interesting case. He was begining to drone on and on about how completely bored he was, and frankly, John Watson was getting tired of it. It wasn't his fault no one was being horribly murdered. There had been occasional times when DI Lestrade would offer a case to Sherlock, but he would refuse because it was always "too easy".

After Sherlock had shot their poor landlady's wall for the 50th time, he decided to go out and try and find something to ease his friend's boredom. After wandering around the store for a bit John found himself lost as to what to do. Finally, it hit him. What do bratty teenagers do when they get bored? Video games. John decided to splurge on buying a Nintendo Wii for their flat and a few games. He was satisfied with this, other than feeling a bit childish, but he didn't care. He walked into the flat with a bright grin on his face.

Sherlock was laying on the couch, his fingers steepled benethe his chin, two nicotine patches plastered to his forearm. He glanced up at the giddy Watson curiously, furrowing his brow in confusion as to what John had in the bag he was carrying. They hadn't been out of groceries recently, had they? "What's in there?" Sherlock asked, staring at the opaque, square shaped bag he was holding.

"Something to hopefully cure your boredom. I've been getting tired of your complaining." John replied. He set the bag on the coffee table and took out its contents. Sherlock looked apalled.

"A video game console? How dull. Video games are pointless. They simply rot the mind." Sherlock looked dissaprovingly at the white box containing the console.

"Aw, c'mon. It's better than nothing. I thought you might enjoy it. it's better than being sprawled out on the couch doing nothing." John ignored Sherlock's annoyed gaze and started to take out the wires and bits to hook up the Wii to the telly. Sherlock simply sighed, not bothering to convince John about how dull video games were. Simply moving pixels used to entertain teenagers, pointless. He had deleted video games from his mind a long time ago, completely some fiddling around John was able to succesfully hook up the console to their telly, he began looking at the few games he purchased along with it. Sherlock watched as John contemplated the choices.

"Sherlock, are you going to even give this a try?" John asked, annoyed.

"Of course not. Video games are pointless."

"Sherlock, I spent good money on this. If your just going to sit there and sulk, fine. But I'm going to try this out. It's better than listening to you complain."  
>Sherlock sighed, he didn't want John to be annoyed with him the whole day, so he sat upright on the couch, he grabbed one of the rectangular, white remotes and fastened the strap to his wrist. "Fine, but this is going to be stupid." John smirked and took the Mario Kart Wii disc out of it's case and popped it into the Wii. He went over and sat down next to Sherlock on the couch, ready to get some entertainment out of the experience of racing against a sociopath. After figuring out the controls John and Sherlock began choosing their characters. "This horribly unrealistic. A baby simply can not ride a motorbike, and neither can a turtle, or a ghost. This is mental, John."<p>

"It's a game, Sherlock. Just choose something." John couldn't help but smile at Sherlock's need for logic in everything. Eventually John ended up with Mario while Sherlock, after contemplating the characters thouroughly and figuring they were all equally stupid, chose Luigi. And so, their racing began on the first and simplest course. John got the hang of the controls fairly quickly, unlike Sherlock. "This makes no sense! Everything is WRONG!" Sherlock yelled angrily at the screen, making a sharp turn in the process. "The trajectory of everything is wrong. How can you shoot turtle shells, and become a massive bullet? Look, you can't just get hit with an explosive and NOT DIE. How the hell don't you fall off your bike? Why is that baby racing in a pram?" Sherlock commented throught the whole game, and angrily ended up in 10th place. John grinned contently, because he got first.

"Maybe if you weren't so hooked on the logic of everyhting, you could've done better." John chuckled. Sherlock frowned in frustration, contemplating everything he had just done in this nonsense game. John nudged Sherlock out of his thoughst with his elbow, "Race you again?" He taunted. Sherlock narrowed his eyes, thinking for a moment.

"...Fine."


End file.
